descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgaine deWinter
Character Profile Name Morgaine deWinter Faction Rank Sith Apprentice Occupation Junkie Affiliation deWinter Family Starkiller Family Residence Family Mansion (Spira) Age Varies; 18 Species Genetically altered Human 12/16 Human 1/16 Kiffar 1/16 Epicanthix 1/16 Morellian 1/16 Miralukan Traces of Shi'ido DNA Height 6 feet Weight 125 lbs Eye Color Golden (right) Green (left) Hair Color Fiery Red Homeworld Coruscant Spira Involvement None Children None yet Parents Shery deWinter Xander Starkiller Godfather Malice Draclau Siblings Alistair Starkiller Asteria deWinter Cordelia deWinter Nessarose deWinter Half-siblings Lauda Cavataio Jason Starkiller Unknown deWinter Brumhilda deWinter Coren Starkiller Masters Xander Starkiller (briefly) Apprentices None Morgaine deWinter is the eldest daughter of Shery deWinter and Xander Starkiller. Unlike the rest of her siblings, she does not possess the physical beauty their family is (among others) known for, and is mostly infamous for her one eye green and one eye golden. Growing up, Morgaine developed a severe phobia from the Force, which has ultimately led her into becoming a junkie, which in turn shifted the very essence of her personality into something that only very occasionally catches up with what others consider logical behavior. Morgaine is currently not undergoing rehab. Character Flaws *'Absentminded'- Preoccupied to the extent of being unaware of one's immediate surroundings. Abstracted, daydreaming, inattentive, oblivious, forgetful. *'Abusive'- Characterized by improper infliction of physical or psychological maltreatment towards another. *'Alcoholic'- A person who drinks alcoholic substances habitually and to excess or who suffers from alcoholism. *'Addict'- One who is addicted, as to narcotics or a compulsive activity. (gambling, drugs, sex, etc. List specific addiction.) *'Aimless'- Devoid of direction or purpose. *'Arrogant'- Having or displaying a sense of overbearing self-worth or self-importance. Inclined to social exclusiveness and who rebuff the advances of people considered inferior. Snobbish. *'Audacious'- Recklessly bold in defiance of convention, propriety, law, or the like; insolent; braze, disobedient. *'Bigmouth'- A loudmouthed or gossipy person. *'Bigot'- One who is strongly partial to one's own group, religion, race, or politics and is intolerant of those who differ. *'Blunt'- Characterized by directness in manner or speech; without subtlety or evasion. Frank, callous, insensitive, brusque. *'Bold'- In a bad sense, too forward; taking undue liberties; over assuming or confident; lacking proper modesty or restraint; rude; impudent. Abrupt, brazen, cheeky, brassy, audacious. *'Childish'- Marked by or indicating a lack of maturity; puerile. *'Cruel'- Mean to anyone or anything, without care or regard to consequences and feelings. *'Cursed'- A person who has befallen a prayer for evil or misfortune, placed under a spell, or borne into an evil circumstance, and suffers for it. Damned. *'Dependent'- Unable to exist, sustain oneself, or act appropriately or normally without the assistance or direction of another. *'Deranged'- Mentally decayed. Insane. Crazy. Mad. Psychotic. *'Egotistical'- Characteristic of those having an inflated idea of their own importance. Boastful, pompous. *'Erratic'- Deviating from the customary course in conduct or opinion; eccentric: erratic behavior. Eccentric, bizarre, outlandish, strange. *'Fickle'- Characterized by erratic changeableness or instability, especially with regard to affections or attachments; capricious. *'Fierce'- Marked by extreme intensity of emotions or convictions; inclined to react violently; fervid; "fierce loyalty"; "in a tearing rage"; "vehement dislike"; "violent passions". *'Finicky'- Excessively particular or fastidious; difficult to please; fussy. Too much concerned with detail. Meticulous, fastidious, choosy, critical, picky, prissy, persnickety. *'Fixation'- In psychoanalytic theory, a strong attachment to a person or thing, especially such an attachment formed in childhood or infancy and manifested in immature or neurotic behavior that persists throughout life. Fetish, quirk, obsession, infatuation. *'Gruff'-Brusque or stern in manner or appearance. Crusty, rough, surly. *'Gullible'- Will believe any information given, regardless of how valid or truthful it is, easily deceived or duped. *'Habit'- A rather revolting personal habit. (List habit- picks nose, spits tobacco everywhere, drools profusely, bad body odor, etc.) *'Hard'- A person who is difficult to deal with, manage, control, overcome, or understand. Hard emotions, hard hearted. *'Hedonistic'- Pursuit of or devotion to pleasure, especially to the pleasures of the senses. *'Hoity-toity'- Given to flights of fancy; capricious; frivolous. Prone to giddy behavior, flighty. *'Hypocritical'- One who is always contradicting their own beliefs, actions or sayings. A person who professes beliefs and opinions for others that he does not hold. Being a hypocrite. *'Ignorant'- Lacking knowledge or information as to a particular subject or fact. Showing or arising from a lack of education or knowledge. *'Impatient'- Unable to wait patiently or tolerate delay; restless. Unable to endure irritation or opposition; intolerant. *'Impious'- Lacking piety and reverence for a god/gods and their followers. *'Incompetent'- Unable to execute tasks, no matter how the size or difficulty. *'Indecisive'- Characterized by lack of decision and firmness, especially under pressure. *'Indifferent'- The trait of lacking enthusiasm for or interest in things generally, remaining calm and seeming not to care; a casual lack of concern. Having or showing little or no interest in anything; languid; spiritless. *'Infamy'- Having an extremely bad reputation, public reproach, or strong condemnation as the result of a shameful, criminal, or outrageous act that affects how others view them. *'Intolerant'- Unwilling to tolerate difference of opinion and narrow-minded about cherished opinions. *'Immature'- Emotionally undeveloped; juvenile; childish. *'Impish'- Naughtily or annoyingly playful. *'Judgmental'- Inclined to make and form judgments, especially moral or personal ones, based on ones own opinions or impressions towards others/practices/groups/religions based on appearance, reputation, occupation, etc. *'Klutz'- Clumsy. Blunderer. *'Lazy'- Resistant to work or exertion; disposed to idleness. *'Lewd'- Inclined to, characterized by, or inciting to lust or lechery; lascivious. Obscene or indecent, as language or songs; salacious. *'Lustful'- Driven by lust; preoccupied with or exhibiting lustful desires. *'Megalomaniac'- A psycho pathological condition characterized by delusional fantasies of wealth, power, or omnipotence. *'Murderer'- One guilty of murder; a person who unlawfully kills a human being. Killer, butchered, cutthroat. *'Obsessive'- An unhealthy and compulsive preoccupation with something or someone. *'Oppressor'- A person of authority who subjects others to undue pressures, to keep down by severe and unjust use of force or authority. *'Pest'- One that pesters or annoys, with or without realizing it. Nuisance. Annoying. Nag. *'Proud'- Filled with or showing excessive self-esteem, and will often shirk help from others for the sake of pride. *'Rebellious'- Defying or resisting some established authority, government, or tradition; insubordinate; inclined to rebel. *'Reckless'- Heedless. Headstrong. Foolhardy. Unthinking boldness, wild carelessness and disregard for consequences. *'Remorseless'- Without remorse; merciless; pitiless; relentless. *'Rigorous'- Rigidly accurate; allowing no deviation from a standard; demanding strict attention to rules and procedures. *'Sarcastic'- A subtle form of mockery in which an intended meaning is conveyed obliquely. *'Skeptic'- One who instinctively or habitually doubts, questions, or disagrees with assertions or generally accepted conclusions. *'Senile'- Showing a decline or deterioration of physical strength or mental functioning, esp. short-term memory and alertness, as a result of old age or disease. *'Scoundrel'- A wicked or evil person; someone who does evil deliberately. *'Selfish'- Concerned chiefly or only with oneself. *'Self-righteous'- Piously sure of one's own righteousness; moralistic. Exhibiting pious self-assurance. Holier-than-thou, sanctimonious. *'Shallow'- Lacking depth of intellect or knowledge; concerned only with what is obvious. *'Smart Ass'- Thinks they know it all, and in some ways they may, but they can be greatly annoying and difficult to deal with at times, especially in arguments. *'Spiteful'- Showing malicious ill will and a desire to hurt; motivated by spite; vindictive person who will look for occasions for resentment. Vengeful. *'Spoiled'- Treated with excessive indulgence and pampering from earliest childhood, and has no notion of hard work, self care or money management; coddled, pampered. Having the character or disposition harmed by pampering or over-solicitous attention. *'Stubborn'- Unreasonably, often perversely unyielding; bullheaded. Firmly resolved or determined; resolute. *'Tactless'- Lacking or showing a lack of what is fitting and considerate in dealing with others. *'Temperamental'- Moody, irritable, or sensitive. Excitable, volatile, emotional. *'Temptation'- They have something that tempts, entices, or allures them, that is hard to resist. This could be anything, and can drive the character to do things of ill nature. *'Theatrical'- Having a flair for over dramatizing situations, doing things in a 'big way' and love to be 'center stage'. *'Troublemaker'- Someone who deliberately stirs up trouble, intentionally or unintentionally. *'Untrustworthy'- Not worthy of trust or belief. Backstabber. *'Unpredictable'- Difficult to foretell or foresee, their actions are so chaotic its impossible to know what they are going to do next. *'User'- A person who uses something or someone selfishly or unethically. *'Vain'- Holding or characterized by an unduly high opinion of their physical appearance. Lovers of themselves. Conceited, egotistic, narcissistic. *'Weak-willed'- Lacking willpower, strength of will to carry out one's decisions, wishes, or plans. Easily swayed. Category:Shi'ido/Human Hybrid Category:Character Category:Female Category:Criminal Underworld Category:DeWinter Family Category:Human Category:Shi'ido Category:Force Sensitive Category:Spira Category:Coruscant Category:Family of Darkness Category:Dessel Family